Kurimatsu Teppei
(Defender) (Midfielder) |number= 5 |element=Fire |team= Raimon Dark Emperors Inazuma Japan Inazuma Japan B |seiyuu= Hino Miho Takano Urara (IE1 game only) |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime= Episode 001}}Kurimatsu Teppei ( ) is supporting character. He was a defender for Raimon's soccer team and Inazuma Japan, he's currently the captain of Raimon's soccer team. He temporarily joined Dark Emperors in season two under the influence of the Aliea Meteorite, then he later joins Inazuma Japan. He was later appointed as captain after Endou and the other third year students graduated. Profile Inazuma Eleven= *''"The team's mood-maker's great courage makes up for his small size."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal form *''"He may be small, but he's got more spirit than players twice his size." ---- '''Dark Emperors form' *''"The Aliea crystal drained him of all his chirpy cheerfulness."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *''"No one can beat this determined little tyke when it comes to guts!" Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *"No one can beat this determined little tyke when it comes to guts!" Background He's one of the first seven members of Raimon that appears in episode 1, playing a video game on a Nintendo DS. Appearance Kurimatsu and Shourinji Ayumu are two of the smallest members in Raimon. He has chipmunk-like features with round black eyes and exaggerated buck-teeth. His hair is also styled to match his facial features, colored brown and kept short with the exception of his sideburns, which grow past his ears. Kurimatsu's hair forms a spike atop his head, making it look like a chestnut. Personality He's very energetic and positive, always praising members (typically Kabeyama) and raising the overall mood and spirit of the team. He seems to be worried about somethings or someone, like Kazemaru. He is kind and puts his team before himself as shown in season three, where he injures his leg in an attempt to pass the ball. Plot Season 1 At first, Kurimatsu's just like most of the members of Raimon, doesn't want to practice because of the team's lack of members. But later, he along with the other Raimon members are once again motivated to practice soccer seriously after being threatened to disband the soccer club. His energetic demeanor and personality greatly helped the team in winning the Football Frontier. Season 2 Kurimatsu joined in the fight with Raimon against Aliea Gakuen, but was greatly disheartened by the departure of Kazemaru Ichirouta, which lead to his own leave from the team. He was later seen again as a member of Dark Emperors under the control of the Aliea Meteorite along with other former Raimon members. In the game, he left because he was injured and hospitalized by Gran. Endou Mamoru's love for soccer brought him back to his senses, leading to the disbandment of Dark Emperors. Season 3 Kurimatsu, along with previously acquainted soccer players from all over Japan, tried out for a position in Inazuma Japan and succeeded in becoming a member. He was able to create a new hissatsu, Maboroshi Dribble. He also helped Tachimukai to create his own hissatsu technique. However, during Inazuma Japan's match against The Empire, after passing the ball to the forwards, his leg was badly injured. He had to leave the team and was replaced by Fubuki, who had just recovered from injury. In episode 123, he was surprised as Endou's God Catch was overcome by Hill's Double Jaw during the match between Inazuma Japan and Little Gigant. In episode 126, when it was Endou's turn to receive the certificate, it was seen that him and along with the rest of Raimon, they where all crying because they where about to go their separate ways. He was also seen to be part of the raimon gymnastic club for a while. He also took part in a play along with Kino Aki, Endou and Kabeyama. After the graduation of the third-year students, Endou chose Kurimatsu to become the new captain of Raimon's soccer team, to which Kurimatsu was pressured, since the others stated that Kurimatsu must win the next Football Frontier tournament. In the graduation match, it is shown that he learned Spinning Cut, and it was very powerful, as he stopped Tsunami Jousuke's The Typhoon V3. Then episode 127, they had one last graduation match with each other, which ended in both groups not scoring a goal, since they where all equally matched, all of them listened to Endou's last speech, and promised that they'll keep on playing soccer from Endou's word that he said "Let's play soccer!" to which everyone happily agreed on. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! After finishing the 9th chapter, Kurimatsu can be recruited. He is located at Tokyo riverbank and the team level must be level 40 or more. He also appears randomly. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Kurimatsu, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Legendary Training Note (伝説の特訓ノート, obtained by beating Furukaba's lower route (S-ranking the route is not needed)) *'Photo': Eleven Rakugaki *'Topic': 3 Nensei no Shourai no Yunu After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1280 Kizuna Points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Kurimatsu, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Kageno Jin (Old Raimon's soccer club's community master) *'Player': Shishido Sakichi (Old Raimon's soccer club's community master) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 400 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Kurimatsu, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': 4 Blue (青4) *'Item': Miniature Caravan (ミニチュアキャラバン, randomly dropped from Legend 2 Nensei (レジェンド2年生) at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Topic': Own Commitment (独自のこだわりの話題, obtained at Shindou's mansion) *'Topic': Absolutely Unmatched (絶対にゆずれないものの話題, obtained at Odaiba) *'Record': Tremendous Destructive Power (すさまじい破壊力, total power over 2000) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven= *'GP': 184 *'TP': 161 *'Kick': 54 *'Body': 55 *'Control': 53 *'Guard': 56 *'Speed': 59 *'Stamina': 56 *'Guts': 65 |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal form *'GP': 184 *'TP': 161 *'Kick': 54 *'Body': 55 *'Control': 53 *'Guard': 56 *'Speed': 59 *'Stamina': 56 *'Guts': 65 *'Freedom': 17 ---- Dark Emperors form *'GP': 217 *'TP': 199 *'Kick': 78 *'Body': 77 *'Control': 93 *'Guard': 75 *'Speed': 72 *'Stamina': 66 *'Guts': 93 *'Freedom': 16 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Inazuma Japan form *'GP': 118 *'TP': 114 *'Kick': 54 *'Body': 55 *'Control': 53 *'Guard': 56 *'Speed': 59 *'Stamina': 56 *'Guts': 65 *'Freedom': 19 ---- Dark Emperors form *'GP': 116 *'TP': 116 *'Kick': 55 *'Body': 56 *'Control': 54 *'Guard': 60 *'Speed': 60 *'Stamina': 61 *'Guts': 70 *'Freedom': 24 Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 130 *'TP': 134 *'Kick': 84 *'Dribbling': 118 *'Technique': 121 *'Block': 79 *'Speed': 111 *'Stamina': 80 *'Catch': 48 *'Lucky': 90 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 127 *'TP': 118 *'Kick': 76 *'Dribbling': 96 *'Block': 125 *'Catch': 47 *'Technique': 119 *'Speed': 120 *'Stamina': 78 *'Lucky': 79 *'Freedom': 64 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 142 *'TP': 134 *'Kick': 76 *'Dribbling': 96 *'Block': 138 *'Catch': 81 *'Technique': 119 *'Speed': 120 *'Stamina': 78 *'Lucky': 122 *'Freedom': 200 All stats are fully upgraded. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= Raimon form *'TP': 150 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': C *'Catch': B ---- Dark Emperors form *'TP': 150 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B ---- Inazuma Japan form *'TP': 150 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= Raimon form *'TP': 150 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': C *'Catch': B ---- Dark Emperors form *'TP': 150 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B ---- Inazuma Japan form *'TP': 150 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Raimon form *'TP': 170 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': B *'Catch': A ---- Dark Emperors form *'TP': 170 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': A ---- Inazuma Japan form *'TP': 170 *'Kick': А *'Guard': А *'Body': А *'Speed': А *'Control': А *'Catch': А Hissatsu Anime only= * (Partner, Dark Emperors form) * * Inazuma Eleven= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal form * * * * ---- Dark Emperors form * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Normal form * * * * ---- Dark Emperors form * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Ura Raimon A' *'Ura Raimon B' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Dummy Emperors' *'First Raimon' *'Raimon Are' *'The Elements' (Dark Emperors form) *'Ura Raimon' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'FF Raimon' *'Raimon Unites' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'FF Raimon' *'Raimon U-13' *'Team Kidou' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'FF Raimon' *'Team Kidou' Trivia *The Osaka Gals use a pun on his name "kuri" (chestnut) during the game. *He adds "de yansu" at the end of almost all of his sentences. *In the second game, he leaves the team after being injured by Gran but in the anime he left the team because he was depressed about Kazemaru leaving. *Kurimatsu is the captain of Raimon after Endou. *He and Hijikata are the only members of Inazuma Japan who did not appear in the Inazuma Eleven GO series. *As shown in Inazuma Eleven Outer Code, Kurimatsu has three younger brothers all with "Pei" in their names. Navigation de:Tod Ironside es:Tod Ironside fr:Tod Ironside it:Tod Ironside nl:Tod Ironside vi:Kurimatsu Teppei Category:Captains Category:Ares characters